Plan twist: Working cool
by The Summoned Blackbird
Summary: Clary and Izzy are Parabatai. A new student is coming and they think it's a girl, so Clary decides to host her. When they find out who the student is, Clary is forced to sleep with "her" and share her room. What happens when she has some strange dreams about a necklace, and the student helps her find out what's with it?
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Hello! This is my first fanfiction that i really want to get out right, so i'll do my best. Please review, and help me decide : I don't own TMI/TID. Cassie Clare does. I only own the plot of this , here we go.

It is 12 o'clock and i must arrive home from work. I am a waitress and i sometimes sing at the client's asking. Today i've made a lot of money from that so i can afford a new drawing kit. My last boyfriend threw it away two weeks ago when he got drunk. He also left me with a big scar on my neck.

I enter the door and a beautiful smell hits me. I can say mom brought flowers from her friend's garden, Luke. I really like him. He's like a father to me.

It's 1am when i go to bed, showered and with all homework done. Tomorrow i have school and it's a big day: there must arrive a new classmate from New York. I heard her name is Jace. It must be pretty cool to talk to someone from another country so i and mom decided to host her until she finds a home and accomodates with the school.

All I remember is I've fallen asleep while thinking of Jace. I'm so excited to meet her. I put up my skinny jeans, as usual and a green top which suits my eyes. My mom's at work so I must take my car to the school. Ten minutes after, I find myself in the school parking lot. I enter my class to find out that everyone's very happy.

"Hey, after Jace arrives, we can all go home! The principal said so, as you have time to show her the town! Isn't that cool?! said Isabelle, my best friend and also Parabatai.

The thought of Izzy as my Parabatai made me think about Jace. Does she know about the Downworld and everything or is she a mundane? That would be pretty hard to hide my daggers.

The door opens and there stands a tall, well-fit boy, with a golden glamour. His hair looks perfect and his eyes are... "Wait, where's Jace?" i ask myself. I think I said that out loud 'cause the boy replied: " I am Jace. So, where's my host?" he said with a murderer's smile.

"I'm here. I thought you were a girl. All of us thought so." i said. "Well, consider you lucky. Not everyone gets a handsome guy to sleep in her house three months."

My face went down. "THREE MONTHS?" "I thought it was some weeks, until you find a home."

"You can take it as twelve weeks, if you want. Now let's get home. I relly wanna see my room." Your room. Right. By the Angel, mom also thought she.. HE.. Would be a girl so it was supposed to SLEEP WITH ME. I kept trying not to faint right there.

N/A: This is the first chapter. I hope you like it. Please review! I'll add the next chapter ASAP and when i have at least one review. P.s From the next chapter, there will be Church, too! And a bit of CA, but you don't have to have them read, you'll understand so, too.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Chapter 2! I was really sunned by your reviews so i decided to update earlier! Here is the next chapter, and, as i promised, Church!

**-Clary POV-**

I had to sleep with him. No. No. Just no. I never slept with a boy, not even with a so-hot one. Wait, no. He came here to study, not to date you, girl. I repeated to myself. My classmates went to their houses and there was me and Jace, who was grinning at me.

"What's up?" he asked. "You look pretty amazed and/or confused." "I am, i responded, i thought you were a girl." "A GIRL?!" he yelled, still grinning. He bursted out laughing.

"Nevermind. Are you gonna come home with me or are you just going to stay here for the next three months?" i said. He glanced at me and smirked, then he followed me in the car and i drove home.

"My mom's not at home yet so you'll have to meet her later." i said

"Oh, cool! I don't usually bother meeting my new girlfriend's parents but i'll do it for you. Consider you are special." "Wait. GIRLFRIEND? I don't even know you." i replied. "You'll get to know me and then you'll fall in love with me. The usual." he said. "And what if i don't?" i say.

"You simply will, don't worry." Jace answered.

The time passed by as i showed him the house and my room. Although he was surprised by my paintings, nothing bad happened. Of course, he smiled at the thought of us sleeping together, which gave me a little bit of anger.

It was now 10pm and i was going to sleep, Jace still switching channels on TV. He stopped at my favourite show, iCarly, and then asked: "Do you like them ?" "Like them?" i replied. "I LOVE THEM!" He looked pretty excited and told me to come on the living room's couch, and watch it with him. He didn't seem so arrogant as at school, so i accepted.

Then we went to sleep, and i said firmly: "If you will even try to hug me or something I'll punch you in the balls." He smirked, then replied: "I'm gonna get ready for the kick."

I fell asleep. Some time later, i was woken up by a sort of dream, like something from the past. I froze, then I saw Jace staring at me. "What the heck were you doing?" i asked. He just simply continued to stare, until his face grimaced. He was looking over my back, and i could tell what were the things he was staring at: my daggers.

"Where did you get all of them?" he asked. I thought i hid them under the glamor, i thought. Then i heard my voice and realized i was really saying that. He seemed surprised. "You're a shadowhunter. But you don't have runes on you." "I could tell the same thing about you. You aren't a werewolf, you can walk in the sun, and yet no mark or special sign. Why?" i replied."He didn't response, just staring at me. Then he embraced me. A really lovely embrace. I wanted to kick or punch him, but the thruth is that i liked it. I fell in love with him.

"I had a strange dream" i heard my voice saying. "What was it about?" "There was a woman like me, but older, in the mid 1800's. She was wearing old fashioned clothes and staying in an Institute. She didn't have any runes, but what attracted my sight was her necklace. It was a beautifully made angel, with a sword in his hands. I can tell it was a girl angel. It was shining bright. That' s all i remember" i said. He looked surpried, yet understanding, and hugged me even tighter. I didn't try to escape the hug. "I thought I was the only one without marks, until i found you. The runes just don't go with my skin". It may seem odd, but i knew what he was talking about.

He was about of kissing me, when my cat put herself between us, and Jace kissed her fur. I started yelling: "CHURCH! Get the fuck out of this bed!" But Jace bursted out laughing so hard, that i started to, too. Church just sat there and glared at Jace, yet looking naive at me. She left, then Jace said: "You should sleep. Tomorrow we have school and you look a bit tired." So was I. "I have only one more question, i told him. Why were you staring at me when i woke up?" He tried to pull me over to him, and when i didn't deny his move, he responsed: "You are so stunning while asleep." I couldn't accept it anymore.

I pulled him closer, and pressed my lips onto his. The kiss was soft and full of passion. This time Church didn't interrupt us.

N/A: That's it! I hope you like it and please REVIEW! I'll upload the next chapter asap and if i get reviews! If you wanna tell me something, say it in the review! :D


End file.
